Sayonara wa tadashii kotoba janai
by Hime Yumi Tiara
Summary: Kehilangan merupakan hal yang datang silih berganti. walau begitu untuk kehilangan dirimu begitu sulit untuk diterima. terserah, jika kau menganggapku apa, aku hanya menginginkan jawaban dari do'a yang setiap harinya ku ucapkan pada Tuhan. Keinginanku untuk memiliki dirimu. disini. didekatku. SasuFemNaru. Chapter 2 Update
1. Chapter 1

Drap... Drap... Drap.. Langkah kaki cepat terdengar mendekat kearah sebuah pohon rindang yang sedang menjadi tumpuan seorang anak lelaki untuk menyandarkan punggungnya. Buku tebal yang sedari tadi dibaca nya tak pernah berhenti menunjukkan halaman halaman yang dipenuhi rumus dan hitungan. Sudah jelas ia tak mungkin bisa diganggu bukan? Tapi..

"Oii.. Teme, dimana bunga kelopak 4 ku?" derap langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat didepan Sasuke, seorang ank perempuan dengan ikat twintail di kepalanya yang bergoyang berkacak pinggan sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"..." Sudah dibilang ia tak bisa diganggu.

"Teme..." anak kecil itu menggoyang goyangkan badan Sasuke dihadapannya.

"Dobe, cepat minggir aku sedang belajar" jawab Sasuke yang menyerah dengan tingkah teman karibnya. Naruto.

"Urusaii.." Naruto mencibir Sasuke tepat didepan wajah pucat yang terus menunduk tak ingin melewatkan satu kata pun dari bukunya.

"Cepat kembalikan.. aku ingin membuat permohonan" Naruto kembali menggoyang goyang kan badan Sasuke bedanya sekarang jarak mereka sangat dekata karna Naruto yang telah menundukkan badannya.

Blush.. sedikit rona merah tercetak jelas di wajah pucat milik Sasuke.

"Ne, Teme ada apa dengan mukamu?" Tanya Naruto kembali lebih mendekatkan wajahnya mengintip wajah Teme-nya

"Ini. Cepat pergi buat permohonan" Sasuke menyerah dengan mengeluarkan bunga berkelopak 4 pas dari saku bajunya

"Yay.. Arigatou" Jawab Naruto melompat kegirangan sambil berlalu pergi ke pinggir taman dimana mereka berada sekarang.

**Sayonara wa Kanashii Kotoba Janai**

Written By : Hime Yumi Tiara

.

.

.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair : SasuFemNaru

Genre : Romance

Warning : Standar Warning Applied, One shoot,Alur cepat,ide pasaran,Typo dan EYD yang masih berantakan (?),kesalahan yang tak disengaja oleh Author *plak xD. SasuFemNaru.

Serr~.. Disinilah Naruto sekarang dipinggir taman didekat rumah dengan tanah tempat ia berpijak lebih tinggi beberapa meter dari tempat dimana ia bercek cok dengan Sasuketadi.

Naruto duduk perlahan dengan kedua tangan yang tetap memegang bunga permohonan nya. Ia menarik nafas sejenak lalu menutup mata, sedang mulutnya mulai terlihat bergerak merapal kata demi kata yang ingin ia utarakan didepan sebuah bunga dengan kelopak empat. Anak kecil yang mempercayai mitos bahwa buinga itu akan menyampaikan doanya pada Tuhan terasa sangat aneh, tapi itulah yang ia lakukan sekarang.

"... biarkan Sasuke disini,bersamaku,selamanya" kalimat terakhir yang terdengar lebih jelas dari kalimat kalimat sebelumnya itu menjadi penutup do'a Naruto. bersamaan dengan angin yang kembali bertiup,Naruto melepas bunga itu. Semoga sampai ke tangan Tuhan.

Perlahan Naruto membuka kelopak Seketika, ia terkejut bola matanya membulat melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kyaa.. Teme.. sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Seketika mata Naruto yang baru terbuka itu membulat.

"Baru saja saat bunga tadi terlepas" jawab Sasuke datar

"Hah, Yokatta.." Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega

"Hayaku kaerou..." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, bersiap membantu Naruto untuk berdiri

"Dobe.." lanjutnya

Serr~ angin kembali bertiup membawa bunga bunga yang bermekaran dihati Naruto kecil ini. Ia tersenyum malu sambil menyambut uluran tangan Sang Teme.

"Teme.. tadi pagi baa-san masak ramen kan? Aku boleh cicip yaa" Naruto tersenyum lima jari tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke saat mereka berjalan pulang.

"kau sudah izin?"

"sudah.." jawab Naruto berbohong

"Aku tahu kau berbohong"

"Tehe~" Naruto hanya cengengesan

Jalan pulang yang hanya bisa dilewati motor itu tampak penuh dengan kicauan dari Naruto yang terus terusan mengoceh tentang ini dan itu dari hal yang tak penting sampai hal yang tak penting lainnya (?) Sasuke hanya terus menatap jalan tanpa menghiraukan Naruto, namun tak pernah melepas genggaman tangannya pada Naruto. dan mungkin ialah yang memgang tangan Naruto lebih kuat.

_**~10 years after!**_

"Huaa~~ baa-san... ramen mu tetap sama.. enak.. haha" Naruto yang telah tumbuh menjadi anak remaja yang cantik. Namun, tak mengurang keluguannya yang membuatnya tampak lucu dan periang. Sampai saat ini pun Naruto masih sering mengunjungi rumah Sasuke walaupun mereka sudah remaja semuanya masih lama seperti dulu sewaktu kecil. Satu hal pun tak ada yang berubah.

"Kau selalu bisa memujiku Naruchan" Mikoto menepuk puncak kepala Naruto pelan.

"Sasu dimana baa-san?" tanya Naruto

"dikamar mungkin" jawab Mikoto lalu melanjutkan acara memasaknya

"oke, Naru kesana dulu ya"

"Ya"

Langkah Naruto mulai menapaki satu persatu anak tangga untuk mencapai kamar Sasuke, lalu berhenti di depan ruang dengan pintu berwarna coklat dengan tulisan "JANGAN DIGANGGU" tergantung di pintunya.

"Teme.." Naruto berujar sambil mengetuk pintu

"..." tak ada jawaban dari dalam

"Teme.. "Naruto memanggil untuk yang kedua kalinya

Cklek.. pintu itu tiba tiba terbuka menampakkan sosok Sasuke dibaliknya "Baka Dobe, kau tidak bisa membaca?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada malas

"Aku tidak menganggu aku kan Cuma mau mengajak mu main.." Naruto menunduk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"itu tidak ada bedanya" Sasuke kembali bersiap menutup pintu

"Ne.. Teme chotto.." Sedang Naruto menahan Sasuke untuk menutup pintunya

"Onegaii.." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah memelas dan suara yang direndahkan

"Tch.. kau ini..." Dan.. Sasuke pun kalah (?)

**Sayonara wa tadashii kotoba janai**  
"Dobe, kau mau kemana?" ujar Sasuke berjalan disamping Naruto dengan kedua tang disaku celananya

"aku mau ke taman.. sudah lama kan kita tidak kesana?" jawab Naruto

"kita baru kesana minggu lalu" ujar Sasuke

"Hehe..." Naruto hanya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya

Mentari berada di barat daya sekarang menunjukkan senja yang sebentar lagi akan tiba. Berkas cahaya dari mentari yang tertutup awan terlihat indah dipadadukan dengan biru langit. Taman dimana kedua remaja tadi berada terlihat sepi, mungkin karna sudah sore.

Tapi, mata Naruto yang tajamberhasil menangkap gerobak eskrim yang sepi pengunjung dipinggir taman. Tanpa pikir panjang ataupun aba aba. Naruto berlari menuju gerobak eskrim itu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang menggelengkan kepala dibelakangnya.

"kau terlalu cuek Dobe" gumam Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto yang sedang berlari dengan semangatnya

Naruto menerima 1 eskrim dari tangan sang penjual, lidahnya mulai bergelayut kesana kesini mencicipi inci dari eskrim yang ia pegang.

"Ini, terima kasih" Sasuke yang datang dari belakang Naruto langsung menyerahkan selembar uang kertas ke penjual tadi, lalu menarik tangan Naruto menjauh dari sana untuk mendapatkan ketenangan untuk mereka Naruto yang sedari tadi menjilati eskrim nya tak menghiraukan tarikan tangan Sasuke, yang ia tahu ia hanya harus mengikuti kemana Sasuke berjalan.

Ditengah berkas cahaya senja yang terbentuk di awan gelap 2 remaja itu duduk di sebuah bangku panjang tepat dibawah sebuah pohon Sakura. Eskrim yang sedari tadi Naruto nikmati sudah tinggal setengah. Sasuke masih tetap dengan tatapan kelamnya yang terlihat memikirkan sesuatu sambil menatap Naruto disampingnya.

"Teme, kau tidak mau cicip? Ini enak sekali loh" Naruto menawarkan eskrimnya pada Sasuke

"..." Sasuke hanya menggeleng

"Ne, ada apa, kau seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu" lanjut Naruto

"Iiee.. Dobe, apa kaasan sudah cerita?" Ujar Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Cerita? Tentang? Eng.. kurasa tidak" Naruto menyudahi kalimatnya dengan satu santapan terakhir eskrimnya.

"Sudahlah, tidak penting" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto dan mendapati wajah Dobenya yang berhiaskan eskrim disekitar mulutnya.

"Tch.. kau ini.." Sasuke menggerakkan tangan kanan nya kearah sudut bibir Naruto yang menyisakan eskrim disana.

Lalu tepat pada saat itu Serr~~ angin bertiup kembali menerpa rambut Naruto yang twintail, memberi kemudahan Sasuke untuk membersihkan seluruh bekas eskrim yang tersisa di kulit wajah Naruto. sedang Naruto? Ya, perempuan itu terpana, terkunci dengan kelam mata Sasuke yang menyimpan sejuta artian, Smirk nya yang berusaha ia sembunyikan masih bisa Naruto lihat disana. Naruto tersenyum.

"Teme.. cerita apa?" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya meminta jawaban

"Tak penting, ayo pulang, mentari sudah tenggelam"

"Yada! beritahu aku dulu..." Naruto memutar kepalanya menghindari dari tatapan Sasuke

"Yasudah, Jaa ne aku deluan" Sasuke berjalan dengan santainya setelah melambaikan sedikit tangannya pada Naruto

"Teme.. kau ini..." Naruto terpaksa mengikuti langkah Sasuke tanpa lupa memukul pelan punggung Sasuke.

**Sayonara wa tadashii kotoba janai**

"Jaa ne Teme" Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke yang lebih dulu berbelok ke kiri memasuki pekarangan rumah nya. Dan Naruto masih harus menapaki beberapa langkah lagi untuk sampai dirumahnya yang bersebelahan dengan Sasuke.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke singkat

"Teme.. kau tidak pernah benar menjawab sapaan" Gumam Naruto kesal

Tak lama ia telah memasuki rumahnya disambut dengan sambutan hangat dari Kushina. "Naruchan, ayo makan dulu" Ujar sang ibu

"Ramen?" Naruto menyahut dengan mata berbinar

"Bukan, hanya takoyaki Naruchan, gomen ne" jawab Kushina sedih

"Daijoubu kaasan, itu juga enak" jawab Naruto tak hilang semangat

"Ini" Kushina memberikan Naruto sepiring penuh takoyaki

"Eum." Naruto membayangkan betapa enaknya takoyaki itu.

"Naruchan tadi kemana?" Kushina menemani Naruto makan

"Ke taman sama Sasuke"

"Oh, Naruchan udah tau belum?" Tanya kushina

"Tahu.. a..apa?" Naruto balik bertanya disela mulutnya yang penuh

"Kata mikoto-chan, Sasuke akan pindah ke Tokyo" jawab Kushina kembali

"Uhuk.." Seketika Naruto tersedak mendengar jawaban sang ibu. Kushina yang juga terkejut segera mengambil air untuk Naruto

"Pelan pelan Naruchan" ujar Kushina sambil menggosok punggung Naruto

"Be.. Benarkah kaasn?" Naruto meminta kepastian dengan mata yang mulai berkaca

'Jadi, ini cerita yang Sasuke maksud" sambungnya dalam hati

"Kaasan juga belum tahu, tapi.. Yah"

"Kaasan Naru ke kamar dulu ya" Naruto segera memotong perkataan sang ibu lalu berlari menuju kamarnya

Jdar.. Pintu kamar Naruto tertutup dengan keras sebelum akhirnya terddengar suara tangis Naruto yang pecah. Isakannya yang menyayat hati bergabung dengan airmata yang mengalir deras dipipinya. Mata sapphire nya memerah, menahan perihnya berita yang baru saja ia dapat.

Kemana? Kemana mitos yang mengatakan bahwa bunga kelopak 4 itu akan menyampaikan do'anya pada Tuhan. Buktinya sekarang do'a yang ia ucapkan di setiap bunga kelopak 4 yang ia temukan hancur begitu saja. Apa do'anya terlalu susah untuk dikabulkan? Ia hanya minta Sasuke selalu ada bersamanya tapi, Argh. Ia mulai berpikir bahwa ia yang terlalu bodoh mempercayai mitos seperti itu.

"Hiks.." Isakan yang tersisa terdengar pilu ditengah remangnya kamar Naruto yang hanya disinari cahaya bulan dari jendela. Ia berusaha bangkit menuju kesana, mencari jawaban di antara satu satunya sumber cahaya yang bisa ia lihat sekarang. Berusaha protes kepada Tuhan, apa yang salah? Kenapa ia harus pergi? Kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam? Kemana semua bunga kelopak 4 itu? Jawab! Teriaknya dalam hati.

Ia masih disana hingga matanya yang sembab tertutup tak sanggup menahan kantuk dan lelah yang menyerang. Setidaknya untuk saat ini, biarkan ia terlelap pergi ke alam mimpi, melupakan fakta bahwa ia dikhianati oleh kepercayaan nya sendiri. Menemukan sebuah jawaban dari pertanyaan di dunia semu yang terikat dengan kata 'Mungkin'.

**Sayonara wa tadashii kotoba janai**

"Ngh.." Naruto melenguh dengan mata yang setengah terbuka. Ia merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya, bagaimana tidak tidur dengan posisi pundak yang tertekuk dan tangan yang terhimpit kepalanya sendiri membuat Nnaruto buru buru bangkit merenggangkan posisi tubuhnya.

Jendela yang semalam dibiarkannya terbuka, pagi ini sudah tertutup rapat. 'Siapa yang menutupnya?' gumam Naruto dalam hati. "paling kaasan tapi kenapa tidak membangunkanku, sampai badan terasa remuk begini" lanjutnya merutuki pagi nya yang hancur.

"Sasuke" Ujarnya dengan nada terkejut

Bagai tersambar petir Naruto segera mencuci wajahnya lalu berjalan keluar kamar dengan terburu buru "Naruchan, kemana?" Kushina yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan sang anak pun dibuat bingung "ke sebelah kaasan" Jawab sang anak dengan sedikit berteriak "Naruto.." Desah Kushina lelah.

"Teme.. Teme.." Naruto memecah hening pagi dengan teriakan cempreng nya sambil mengetuk pintu rumah .

Cklek.. pintu yang tadinya tertutup rapat akhirnya perlahan terbuka. Naruto yang sudah tak sabar mengutarakan maksud hatinya terlihat senang akan hal itu. Namun, sayangnya..

Jdang.. satu pukulan telak mendarat tepat dipuncak kepala Naruto.

"Ittai.." Naruto yang terkejut dengan itu memegang kepalanya sambil menahan tangis

"berisik dobe" ujar Sasuke yang memukul kepala Naruto dengan spatula yang ia pegang

"Temee...!" Naruto bersiap melayangkan tangannya untuk membalas pukulan Sasuke.

"Hup.. Ramen?" Sasuke menangkap tangan Naruto dan dengan wajah datarnya berusaha mengalihkan amarah Naruto.

"..." Naruto pun luluh. Seketika lupa akan maksud kedatangannya hari ini.

**Sayonara wa tadashii kotoba janai**

"Slurpp.." Naruto yang memiliki kegilaan tersendiri akan ramen menyesap mi kenyal yang sedikit lagi habis tak bersisa itu dengan semangat yang ber api-api sedang Sasuke yang membuat mi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis, sedikit lucu dengan temannya ini.

"Teme.. minta minum" ujar Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya yang kekenyangan.

"..." Sasuke menyerahkan segelas air putih ke tangan Naruto

"Glek.. Glekk.. Glekk.. Hah, segarnya.." Naruto meneguk habis segelas air putih tadi

"Dobe, tidak baik jika kau tidur dan tidak mengunci jendela" Ujar Sasuke sambil membereskan mangkuk bekas makanan Naruto

"Heh, kenapa.. kau tahu?" Tanya Naruto gelagapan "Jangan-jangan.." lanjutnya

"Hn?"

"kau yg menutup jendelaku?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan nada mengintimidasi

"memang salah, juga, seperti nya kau menangis" Jawab Sasuke dengan pokerfacenya

"Ti-tidak.. siapa yang menangis?" Naruto menggaruk garuk belakang kepalnya yang tak gatal

"Sokka? Tapi, matamu sembab" Sasuke berusaha menggoda Naruto

"Argh, Urusaii.. Aku.. aku akan mencuci piring" Naruto yang tadinya duduk langsung menuju ke wastafel dan mengambil spons lalu mulai mencuci piring.

"Kau memang tak pernah menservice tamumu dengan baik, Tuan sok cool" Naruto mencibir Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya.

"Service?" Sasuke yang tadinya akan menjauh kembali untuk mendekati Naruto.

"Ya, diservice dengan sangat baik"

"Hm.. jadi nona muda ini ingin diservice Heh?" Ujar Sasuke menekankan kata service di kalimatnya.

Perlahan, Sasuke memegang pinggang Naruto dari belakang, meletakkan dagu runcingnya di kulit tan bahu Naruto. "Seperti ini?" Ujar Sasuke watados

"Bu.. bukan.. bukan seper.." Naruto tak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Dobe, bau tubuhmu masih sama" Ujar Sasuke memotong kalimat Naruto

"a.. aku sedang mencuci piring" Ujar Naruto terbata dan tangannya yang memegang piring mulai sedikit gemetar.

"Kau terkena syndrome Hinata, Dobe?" Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

"ti-tidak.." jawab Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga menyesuaikan posisinya.

"Sebentar saja.." lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto harus mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bisa membuka pembicaraan dengan posisi seperti ini. Namun untungnya, ia bisa menetralisir keadaan jantungnya dan seketika memorinya mengingat apa tujuan perempuan itu datang kesini .

"Teme, apa kau akan pergi?" Ujar Naruto yang mengingat berita semalam

"kau sudah tahu? Aku masih bingung" Jawab Sasuke tanpa membuka matanya

"Hm.. dari kaasan, kenapa bingung?"

"aku tidak ingin pergi dari sini, tapi tousan yang sudah tua membutuhkanku di Tokyo"

"Begitu.." Naruto membuat nada suara serendah mungkin untuk menyembunyikan ribuan jarum yang baru saja menusuk hatinya.

"Kalau aku pergi apa kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tenang saja aku tidak apa-apa. Jiisan pasti lebih membutuhkan mu disana" Naruto menunjukkan senyum sayu nya di depan wajah Sasuke

"Kau yakin, Dobe? Jujur aku hanya menunggu kata setuju dari mu" Selidik Sasuke yang mulai melonggarkan pelukannya di pinggang Naruto

"Ya.. yakinlah" Jawab Naruto kembali memperlihatkan senyumnya

"Arigatou.. Naruto" Sasuke beralih melingkarkan lengan nya dileher Naruto berujar tepat disamping telinga Dobe-nya yang menahan gundukan airmata yang siap meledak keluar.

Tak lama..

Naruto yang sudah tidak bisa menahan airmatanya buru buru mencuci tangan, lalu berlari dari Sasuke sambil menutup mulut untuk meredam suara tangisnya. Sedang Sasuke berusaha mengejar Naruto yang berlari keluar dari rumah Sasuke, melewati Mikoto yang sedang menyapu teras "Dobe.." Teriak Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya

Grep.. Mikoto menangkap lengan Sasuke menghentikan pemuda itu mengejar Naruto

"Maaf Sasuke, lebih baik kau membiarkannya sendiri dulu" Ujar Mikoto

**Sayonara wa tadashii kotoba janai**

Naruto kembali menghilang ditelan kamarnya, isakan nya kembali terdengar menyayat hati, semua yang ia tahan dari tadi sekarnang sudah keluar tak bersisa, rasa sakit itu, kehilangan itu, semuanya bercampur dalam airmata Naruto yang tak terbendung lagi.

"Naruchan.." Kushina mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya dengan suara pelan

"Ya.. Ya kaasan" Jawab Naruto disela tangisnya.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Kushina tak ragu untuk menemui anaknya setidaknya untuk menenangkan kegundahan hati Naruto. "Sasuke-kun akan pergi?" Tanya Kushina pelan sambil mengusap punggung Naruto lembut

"..." Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil menghapus jejak tangisnya

"Sabar ya" lanjut Kushina beralih memeluk Naruto

"Perpisahan itu sakit kaasan" ujar Naru dalam peluk sang ibu

"Ya, tapi, lama kelamaan kau akan terbiasa akan rasa sakit itu" jawab Kushina bijak

"memang ibu pernah merasakan?" Tanya Naruto lugu

"berpisah dengan ayahmu sudah lebih dari cukup" jawab Kushina dengan senyum terpaksa

"Maaf bu" Naruto sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya

"..." Kushina hanya menggeleng "Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita buat pesta kecil untuk Sasuke?" Usul Kushina dengan senyum nya yang mengembang

Naruto seolah mendapati kesadarannya kembali dengan senyum seindah sang ibu Naruto menjawab "Setuju!"

Kushina membantu Naruto bangkit dan menghapus jejak airmata yang tercipta di pipi putri kesayangannya ini "Semuanya akan baik baik saja Naruchan"Gumam Kushina sebelum memeluk badan Naruto sekali lagi.

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Dapur kecil keluarga mulai mengeluarkan beberapa peralatan untuk memasak sedang Kushina menyiapkan bahan bahan. Hari minggu yang menjelang siang ini membuat kedua ibu dan anak itu sangat bersemangat untuk memasak. Keduanya sepakat untuk membuat secetak kue, beberapa makanan kecil, dan juga makanan lainnya.

"Acaranya kapan? Sore atau malam kaasan?" Tanya Naruto sambil mematikan mixer yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk menghaluskan adonan kue.

"Bagaimana kalau malam?" Jawab Kushina

"Baiklah.."

"Naruchan berani manggil Sasuke-kun kesini?" Lanjut Kushina

"Eng.." Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak

"Ya..?" Kushina tak sabar menunggu jawaban Naruto, ia sangat berharap Naruto berani untuk hal itu.

"Berani dong. Memang kenapa? Biasa aja kan?" Jawab Naruto dengan nada sarkastik

"Iya, iya Naruchan" Jawab Kushina menahan tawa.

**Sayonara wa tadashii kotoba janai**

Semua makanan telah tersedia di meja kecil ruang tamu kediaman Naruto juga Sebuah kue indah yang bertuliskan "MATA NE SASUKE" Ditengah kue itu. Naruto terlihat tidak sabar menunggu Sasuke datang dan memakan kuenya.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya yang dipenuhi oleh noda kue Naruto bergegas memakai baju biasanya, kaos dan jeans. Sekarang, ia harus mempertanggung jawabkan perkataannya pada Kushina tadi.

"Mou Naru.. bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa" Gumamnya didepan cermin

"Tes senyum" lanjut nya sebelum tersenyum 5 jari memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya masih didepan cermin

"Yup, sekarang" Ujar nya kemudian keluar dari kamar dengan tergesa gesa

"Chotto ne kaasan" Pamit Naruto saat melewati Kushina yang masih membersihkan dapur

"Ganbaree Naruchan" jawab Kushina sedikit berteriak

'Seeshh..' 'Huh..' begitulah Naruto mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya yang tak karuan, langkah kakinya yang semakin melambat saat mendekati rumah Sasuke tak sejalan dengan debar jantungnya yang malah semakin cepat. Parahnya, sekarang tangannya mulai berkeringat dan turun suhu dari sebelumnya.

'Tidak Naruchan kau tak boleh berbalik' Gumam Naruto dalam hatinya.

'Yosh' lanjutnya sebelum kembali mempercepat langkah nya hingga sampai di depan pintu kediaman Uchiha ini.

Tok.. Tok.. tanpa pikir panjnag Naruto langsung mengetuk pintu besar dihadapnnya. Belum ada jawaban. Dan tangannya semakin dingin. Tok.. Tok.. dengan tangan kaku ia kembali mengetuk pintu itu. "Ha'i" akhirnya terdengar sahutan wanita dari dalam, tak lama pintu itu pun terbuka menampakkan Mikoto yang terlihat tergesa gesa.

"Naruchan.. ada apa?" Ujar Mikoto dengan nada selembut mungkin

"a.. ano.. Sasuke.."

'kenapa malah gagap baka' Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri yang berbicara tak jelas didepan Mikoto

"Oh.. dia baru saja keluar" Jawab Mikoto

"o.. Oh, ya, jadi.. itu.." Naruto makin gelagapan sambil memeras kedua tangan nya bergantian

"Naruchan daijoubu?" Mikoto mulai khawati dengan perempuan yang sudah sangat dekat dengan nya ini

"Da.. daijoubu baasan.. tolong sampaikan pada nya nanti kaasan mengajak untuk makan malam bersama, kami baru saja selesai masak" Akhirnya dengan susah payah Naruto mengucapkan astu kalimatnya.

"Sokka? Ne, Arigatou Naruchan" Mikoto tersenyum senang mendengar hal itu.

"Ha'i.. Sampai jumpa baasan" jawab Naruto lalu pamit dengan terburu buru.

'Yokatta..' gumamnya sambil menghembuskan nafas.

**Sayonara wa tadashii kotoba janai**

"Kaasan, Sasuke pasti datang kan?" Naruto yang terlihat cantik dengan dress santai sebatas lutut. Satusatunya dress yang ia miliki. Juga dengan dandanan sederhana dari Kushina terlihat panik dengan terus bolak balik ke depan,mengintip dari jendela berharap orang yang ditunggunya segera datang.

"Lebih baik kau tenang dulu Naruchan, sebentar lagi mereka pasti datang" Kushina mengusap punggung Naruto

Benar saja, tak lama.. terdengar ketukan dari depan rumah Naruto. dengan gelagapan perempuan itu membenarkan penampilan dirinya, lalu menuju ke sumber suara dan bersiap membuka pintu.

Cklek.. tangan Naruto yang kembali menjadi dingin terlihat gemetar memegang gagang pintunya.

"Se.. Selamat datang" Ucapnya dengan sedikit gagap sambil menundukkan badannya 90 derajat tepat setelah pintu itu terbuka.

"Arigatou Naruchan" Naruto mendengar Mikoto yang menyahut, lalu ia kembali berdiri. Tapi, betapa terkejutnya Naruto mendapati Sasuke yang berada tepat didepannya dengan wajah poker seperti biasa.

"Si..Si..Silahkan masuk" Naruto semakin gugup setelah melihat Sasuke 'Baka Naru, kenapa harus gugup, ayo bersikap seperti biasa, ayo' Semangat Naruto dalam hatinya.

Mikoto masuk mengikuti arahan dari Naruto,sedang Sasuke mengikuti mereka berdua dari belakang. Ketiganya sekarang telah berada di ruang makan yang berhiaksan berbagai macam makanan,seperti nasi goreng+tomat yang Naruto buat setelah pulang dari rumah Sasuke tadi. Persis seperti kesukaan Sasuke. Tapi, jangan lupakan kue yang Naruto buat itu salah satu hidangan istimewa bagi Naruto (?)

Tak lama pesta pun dimulai, Naruto duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke sedang Mikoto bersebelahan dengan Kushina. Keempatnya mulai menyantap hidangan pembuka yang dibuat Kushina. Lalu hidangan utama juga dari Kushina. Dan terakhir kue yang Naruto buat.

"sebelum menyantap hidangan penutup buatan Naruto.. untuk keberhasilan Sasuke disana, KANPAI!" Ujar Kushina mengangkat gelasnya dan menyentuhkannya dengan gelas milik yang lain.

"Teme, ini buatan ku sendiri jadi, pasti enak" Naruto yang sudah mendapati kembali keprevayaan dirinya memotong kue itu lalu menaruhnya di hadapan Sasuke, walaupun tak ada respon berarti dari sana Naruto tetap menunjukkan senyum 5 jarinya.

Tiba tiba "Huek" Sasuke memuntuhkan kue yang baru satu suap masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Are?! Ada apa?" Naruto mulai panik, sambil menuangkan air outih dan memberikannnya pada Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke segera meneguk habis air itu, dan bernafas lega karna nyawanya bisa terselamtkan (?)

"kuemu terlalu manis Dobe" Ujarnya dengan wajah kesal sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet yang tersedia disana.

"Gomen ne Sasuke-kun" Ujar Kushina yang prihatin akan nasib Sasuke yang mendapati hidangan penutup seperti itu.

"Gomen" Gumam Naruto menahan tangis

"Daijoubu Naruchan" Ucap Mikoto

Tiba Tiba..

Sret.. Naruto terlihat keluar dari meja makan, berlari sambil menutup kedua mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Sasuke.." Ujar Mikoto dengan nada lelah pada Sasuke

"Mu..mungkin memang kue Naruto yang salah" Jawab Kushina sambil mengambil sepotong kue yang tersedia di hadapannya lalu mencicipi kue itu.

"uhuk.." tak lama kushina mengeluarkan kue itu kembali

"Sasuke lebih baik kau menyusul Naruto" Kata Mikoto dengan wajah menyesal

"hn" dengan trademark itu, Sasuke terpaksa menyusul Naruto yang entah kemana.

**Sayonara wa tadashii kotoba janai**

Lampu yang terang didalam sekarang telah tergantikan cahaya remang dari sang rembulan yang sudah beberapa hari ini menampakkan wujudnya diluar, seiring dengan Sasuke yang berjalan ke pekarangan belakang rumah Naruto, mata nya tak berhenti beredar mencari sosok Naruto ditengah keremangan itu. Hingga tak lama terdengar suara samar isakan tangis kecil yang berasal dari arah kursi panjang yang ada disana. Sasuke berjalan perlahan ke arah sumber suara

"Hiks" Naruto menunduk sambil menyeka sisa tetesan kristal bening yang ada dipipinya. Sampai ia tak mengetahui siapa yang telah duduk disampingnya.

"Gomen" Ujar Sasuke singkat sambil mengangkat kakinya dan menjadikan kaki lain sebagai tumpuannya.

Naruto tersentak dan langsung mengarahkan matanya ke sumbur suara yang berada tepat disampingnya.

"Te.. Teme.." Ujar nya tergagap

"..." Sasuke hanya menatap lurus seperti biasanya

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat, sibuk akan semua kata dan hal hal lain yang bergelayut, berlarian kesana kemari di dalam pikiran masing masing. Membuat suasana dingin diluar semakin mencekam, Naruto berharap rembulan diatas sana bisa memberi sedikit kehangatan untuk hati nya yang tiba tiba membeku, sakit, hingga akhirnya luka seperti saat ini.

Sedang Sasuke, ia masih memiliki satu hal yang sangat ingin ia utarakan. Menunggu waktu yang tepat? Itu alasan klise Sasuke. Tapi, semua itu tak tergambar diwajah pucat datarnya. Hingga Naruto tak mengetahui apa yang pria disampingnya ini pikirkan setengah mati.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak bisa melepasmu begitu saja. maaf" ucap Naruto dengan tenggorokan yang kering membuat suaranya terdengar serak

"..." Sasuke masih diam tak bersuara

"Maaf, karna menyusahkan mu" lanjut Naruto

"Aku tahu. Dan mungkin aku juga begitu" akhirnya Sasuke membuka suara, dengan nada yang terdengar serius dan iris onyx nya yang mengalihkan pandangan lurus kearah Naruto.

"Maksudmu?" Naruto berpura pura bodoh, atau mungkin ia memang bodoh?

"Naruto.."Tangan dingin Sasuke beralih menggenggam tangan Naruto yang terbungkus oleh kulit tan mulusnya. Iris onyxnya menatap dalam seseorang yang berada tepat di depannya, mencoba memahami keadaan yang terpancar dari iris Sapphire Naruto.

"..." Naruto hanya terdiam. Ia menikmati tatapan dingin Sasuke namun ia tahu ada kehangatan disana jika ia berani masuk kemata itu lebih dalam. Naruto yakin akan hal itu.

"Daisuki Naruto. apa kau bersedia menjadi pacarku?" Sasuke mengucapkan satu kalimat dengan akhir yang menghembusakn nafas panjang. Walaupun air mukanya tak berubah masih datar. Sepertinya inilah yang Sasuke pikirkan dari tadi.

Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto tersentak, mulutnya ternganga dan mata yang tadi berhenti menangis kembali mengeluarkan kristal bening hingga mengaburkan keindahan iris sapphire nya.

"Sasuke-apa-kau-maksudmu-kau-dan-aku?" Naruto menyelesaikan satu kalimatnya dengan jeda dihampir setiap katanya menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja Sasuke ucapkan

"Hn"

"itu.. itu tidak mungkin.. maksudku.. kita akan jauh, kenapa kau harus mengatakannya saat ini?" "Hiks" tangis Naruto kembali pecah

Grep.. Sasuke memeluk Naruto, membenamkan tangis Naruto dalam dadanya, ia mengusap rambut blonde Naruto pelan berusaha menenangkan perempuan itu. "aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu" Gumamnya pelan namun bisa dijangkau oleh telinga Naruto.

"Aku juga membutuhkan jawaban" Ujar Sasuke tegas setelah melepas pelukannya pada Naruto

"..." Naruto terdiam sebentar "Aku.." ia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ya.. aku mau" jawab Naruto diakhir dengan senyum khasnya yang mengembang.

Sasuke menunjukkan senyumnya lalu untuk kedua kalinya membawa Naruto kedalam pelukannya

"kapan kau akan pergi?" Gumam Naruto

"Besok" jawab Sasuke

"Argh, teme.. kau ini" Naruto memukul pelan punggung Sasuke. 'kenapa ia mengatakkannya saat ia akan benar benar pergi?' tanya Naruto kesal dalam hatinya.

"Sasuke..Naruto, kalian dimana?" terdengar suara Kushina yang nyaring dari dalam rumah

"Ha'i" jawab keduanya bersamaan

Mereka berjalan kembali ke rumah Naruto, tak lama Mikoto pamit begitupun dengan Sasuke.

"Mata ashita Dobe"

"Mata ashita Sasuke" Naruto melambaikan tanganya dengan semangat

**Sayonara wa tadashii kotoba janai**

"Jadi, apa semuanya sudah siap?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengedarkan pandangan kesemua sudut kamar Sasuke

"Hn" jawab Sasuke "arigatou dobe" lanjutnya berterima kasih dengan menepuk puncak kepala Naruto pelan karna telah membantu dirinya packing.

Tit.. Tit.. tak lama terdengar klakson kecil dari arah luar rumah. "itu pasti travel mu Teme" Gumam Naruto sambil mengancing kantong terakhir dari koper Sasuke.

"Hn, apa kau bisa berbalik sebentar?" Sasuke mendekatkan diri ke Naruto

"berbalik? Seperti ini?" Ujar Naruto dengan wajah innocent nya berbalik membelakangi Sasuke

"..." dengan perlahan Sasuke mengalungkan sebuah kalung dengan mata berwarna biru sapphire, persis seperti warna mata Naruto di leher kekasihnya barunya itu. "Dou?" lanjutnya sambil membawa Naruto ke depan cermin dengan perlahan

"A.. Kirei.." Naruto tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Menunjukkan senyum untuk Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo cepat" Terdengar teriakan Mikoto dari arah bawah

Sasuke segera menyeret kopernya diikuti oleh Naruto yang mengekor dari belakang tanpa berhenti memandangi kalung barunya 'ini pasti mahal' gumamnya dalam hati.

Koper milik Sasuke sudah berada di bagasi mobil dengan aman. Pria itu lantas berpamitan kepada ibunya, Kushina, dan terakhir Naruto.

"Cupp" saat ia menghampiri Naruto, tak banyak kata yang yang ia ucapkan hanya saja kecupan di kening Naruto itu sudah menjelaskan semua apa yang akan Sasuke katakan

"Aku mencintaimu Dobe" Lanjutnya sebelum akhirnya hilang memasuki mobil travel nya yang akan mengantar ke bandara

"Ma.. Mata ne Sasuke-kun" Gumam Naruto kecil

_Ini bukan akhir tapi, ini adalah awal dari semuanya_

^Tsuzuku^

Assalamu'alaikum semuanya... *sokalim

Apa kabar? Baik? Pasti baik semua dong. Tapi, yang lagi sakit GWS yaaa~

Ini fic SasuFemNaru yang kedua buatan Tia, yang kalau di artinya –PERPISAHAN BUKANLAH KATA YANG BENAR- masih random,acakadul,dan gak banget kan? Tia tahu kok # mengecewakan para senpaii!

Ini juga fic multichap yang pertama. Jadi, mohon bantuannya di chapter yang lain.

Semua ini hanyalah karya dari Tia yang belum apa-apa di dunia tulismenulis(?) Tapi, jika diluar sana masih ada orang yang berbaik hati memberikan saran agar Tia jadi lebih baik. Silahkan sampaikan itu dikotak riview.. Arigatou Gozaimasu! Mata ne!

-Tiara


	2. Chapter 2

Saat itu, angin bertiup kencang, membawa kesedihanku bersama travelmu yang melaju di jalan aspal. Tak ada lambaian tangan lagi saat aku memegang kalung pemberianmu dengan kuat, hingga tanganku memerah. Syukurlah dengan cara ini, aku tidak melepasmu dengan air mata. Karna, aku tahu betul,ini bukanlah perpisahan. Aku percaya akan hal itu.

**Sayonara wa Tadashii Kotoba Janai**

Written By : Hime Yumi Tiara

.

.

.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair : SasuFemNaru

Genre : Romance and Drama

Warning : Standar Warning Applied, mungkin masih ada typo walau sudah diusahakan teliti, alur kecepatan mungkin. dan kesalah yang tak disengaja lainnya.

Seminggu berlalu sejak Sasuke meninggalkan Osaka dengan segenap kenangan yang ada. Termasuk kenangan bersama Naruto,kenangan yang baru ia mulai bersama kekasih barunya.

Namun disini Naruto memulai aktivatas biasanya. Ia melewati jalan yang sama, menuju gedung yang sama, bertemu dengan banyak orang yang biasa ia temui sebelumnya. Tapi,entahlah, ia sendiri tak mengerti ada apa? Ia hanya merasa sesuatu itu terasa sangat menghilang.

"Ohayou Naru-chan.." Sapa Hinata pada Naruto didepan pintu kelas mereka.

"Ohayou" jawab Naruto sedikit menyunggingkan bibirnya.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan PR?" tanya Hinata lagi

"Hah?! PR?! Gyahh.. Hina-chan, wasureteta" Naruto gelagapan, mengeluarkan semua isi yang ada dalam tasnya.

"Huh,Naru-chan... andai saja ada Sasuke, kau pasti tidak akan lupa" Hinata bergumam, sambil mencari satu buku dari dalam tasnya.

Sasuke, nama itu terus mengelilingi kepala Naruto. Ia bisa bersikap normal diluar, tapi.. ia hanyalah kekasih biasa, yang merindukan sosok yang ia cinta. 3 hari yang lalu Sasuke sempat menelpon lama, ia masih dingin. Bahkan jarak itu rasanya membuat Naruto tak bisa menangkap ekspresi sesungguhnya dari Sasuke, membuat obrolan mereka tak berlangsung lama. Canggung. Mungkin kata itulah yang tepat.

Naruto bisa frustasi jika memikirkan impiannya yang kandas ditengah jalan. Impiannya untuk menghabiskan masa remaja nya bersama Sasuke. Entah sebagai kekasih atau hanya teman, Naruto hanya menginginkan sosok itu ada disini. Lebih baik hanya teman tapi Sasuke nyata disini, daripada sebagai kekasih yang seperti ilusi.

"Naru-chan.." Hinata menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunan nya tentang Sasuke

"Y-Ya.." Jawab Naruto gagap

"Kau belum salin PR nya?"

"Gawat" Cepat cepat tangan Naruto menorehkan pena nya diatas kertas putih yang masih kosong melompong. Sedang Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil berharap Kakashi-sensei akan terlambat.

Namun, sepertinya Tuhan berencana lain. "Ohayou" Kakashi-sensei muncul dari balik pintu ruang kelas. Matanya yang tajam mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh ruang kelas, dan Bingo. "Jika dalam hitungan ke 5 kalian belum meletakkan PR dimeja saya,Silahkan Keluar dari pelajaran saya" Kakashi-sensei berujar seraya duduk dikursinya, lalu mulai menghitung. 1~! 2~! "Naru-chan.. cepat" Hinata mencoba menyemangati Naruto. tapi, percuma, saat hitungan ke 5, buku Hinata terakhir menempati meja Kakashi-sensei.

"Naruto! Keluar!" Teriak Kakashi-sensei, memaksa Naruto berjalan gontai keluar kelas.

"Huaa.. Naru-baka. Baka. Baka." Sepanjang jalan tak berhenti Naruto memaki dirinya sendiri, menekuk wajahnya sambil memandangi buku PR nya yang baru terisi setengah halaman. "Grrr" keluhnya lagi sambil menghentak hentakkan kakiknya kecil. Namun, tiba tiba.. Duaghh! Naruto merasa ia baru saja menumbur sesuatu tepat didepan kepalanya yang tertunduk.

Refleks Naruto menaikkan kepalanya. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto melihat lelaki dengan tato Ai disudut keningnya, berdiri didepan Naruto dengan baju yang penuh dengan noda kopi. Dan parahnya 99% kemungkinannya, noda itu disebabkan oleh tabrakan dari Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya lelaki itu menatap Naruto dengan iris ... nya yang menusuk.

"Gomen!"cepat Naruto menundukkan kepalanya

"kau pikir apa guna matamu, Hah?" nada tinggi sedikit terlontar dari bibirnya yang tipis.

"Gomen!" untuk kedua kalinya Naruto meminta maaf. Tak ada yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya selain satu kata itu."kau harus mengganti kopi ku yang tumpah tanpa sisa" ujar lelaki itu lagi.

"..." Naruto hanya mengganguk seperti orang bodoh, takut ia akan dilaporkan pada guru. Terutama Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto berjalan pelan dibelakang lelaki yang baru ia temui itu, koridor sepi saat jam pelajaran seperti ini, namun beberapa guru sempat menegur mereka berdua yang berkeliaran di jam pelajaran.

Langkah kaki lelaki itu yang besar membuat Naruto harus menyesuaikan diri,hingga akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di kantin sekolah yang suasananya tak berbeda jauh dengan koridor yang mereka lewati tadi.

"kau,harus mengganti kopiku yang tumpah" ujar lelaki itu sembari menduduki salah satu kursi

"Heh?!" Naruto meringis mendengar perkataan lelaki itu.

"kalau tidak aku akan melaporkanmu pada guru, Kakashi-sensei kan?" kembari lelaki itu berujar dengan nada sombong

"Arghh... Kau ini!" Naruto menahan amarahnya sembari memesan 2 cangkir kopi yang berjarak sekitar 2 meter dari tempat lelaki itu duduk.

Tak lama, ia kembali lagi ke tempat sebelumnya sambil membawa 2 cangkir kopi dengan tempat berukuruan sedang. "Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto menyerahkan cangkir kopi yang berada ditangan kanannya pada lelaki itu.

"..." Lelaki itu tak menjawab hanya menyeruput damai kopi nya

"Baiklah. Kalau kau tak menjawab aku akan memanggilmu Ai-kun" Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Cih, namaku Sabaku Gaara, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Menjijikkan"

"Baiklah, baiklah.. perkenalkan, aku Naruto Uzumaki. Apa kau membolos?" tanya Naruto menyelidik

"mungkin..." jawaban ambigu keluar dari mulut Gaara

"kau bukan teman baik untuk mengobrol" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya. Setidaknya ia memiliki teman saat dihukum pikirnya.

"Sokka? Yasudah, aku akan kembali." Gaara seketika bersiap bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hooii~ Tunggu dulu.. kau belum menghabiskan kopimu" Naruto refleks memegang pergelangan tangan Gaara tanpa merubah posisis duduknya.

Saat itu,bunyi nyaring bel sekolah melengkapi gerak Gaara yang melepas pegangan tangan Naruto. "teman mu akan segera datang—Baka!" jawabnya mendekatkan diri kembali pada Naruto, lalu.. tak lama—Puk.. satu tepukan pelan mendarat di puncak kepala Naruto.

Saat itu, jam terasa semakin kental terhenti, bagaimana perasaan ini bisa sama, kenapa rasanya begitu mirip? Kembali, ingatan liar Naruto mencari jawaban. Sekitar 1 menit kemudian saat ia tersadar itu perlakuan yang sama seperti yang Sasuke lakukan. Namun terlambat, Gaara sedang berada di sampingnya dan ia sedang berbincang hangat bersama Hinata.

"Nah, Naru-chan, kenapa melamun? Aku baru saja datang" ujar Hinata menatap Naruto intens. Naru hanya menggeleng lemah tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gaara.

"Jaa, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Hyuuga-san" ujar Gaara segera pergi menuju pintu keluar. Mungkin mereka sempat berbincang saat pikiran Naruto berlari menuju masa lalu.

"Ha-ha'i" Hinata menundukkan badannya persis 90o, sedang iris Naruto masih mengikuti gerak lelaki itu, menatap punggung Gaara hingga menghilang

"Naru-chan... bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengan Gaara dia itu lelaki jenius setelah Sasuke" Hinata tak berhenti berbicara tepat didepan wajah Naruto dengan wajah Hinata yang sedikit memerah. Tapi, Naruto hanya terdiam ia masih harus mengembalikan alam bawah sadarnya ke masa kini setelah tadinya kembali jauh ke masa saat Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Gaara lakukan.

Dijalan ke kelas pun, Naruto belum jelas mendengar percakapan teman teman nya disepanjang lorong koridor, hanya samar, suara Hinata yang terus memuji Gaara,dan suara samar lainnya. Samar, tak ada kepastian.

~sayonara wa tadashii kotoba janai

"Naru-chan..!" teriakan Hinata yang keras sukses menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunan panjangnya setelah sampai dikelas

"Ha-Ha'i, ano-ada apa Hina-chan?" Naruto tersentak

"Kamu dipanggil Kakashi-sensei" ujar Hinata

"Hehh? Ya ampun. Gawat" segera Naruto berlari keluar kelas meninggalkan Hinata yang tercengan dibuatnya.

Langkah cepat Naruto ikut terdengar bersama langkah kaki siswa lain yang akan menuju ke ruang guru juga yang berada di ujung koridor yang Naruto lewati saat ini. Tak butuh waktu lama Naruto sampai disana,matanya beredar mencari meja Kakshi-sensei sembari kedua tangannya tak bisa berhenti memilin rok yang ia kenakan saat ini untuk menurunkan intensitas degup jantungnya. Dan- Dapat!

"Sumimasen" Ujar Naruto

"Hoi Naruto, kenapa kau tidak membuat PR hah?" nada suara Kakashi yang tinggi semakin mendesak Naruto

"Ano-etto-eng.." Naruto gugup bingung mencari alasan

"Dasar kau ini, Pemalas!" Jawab Kakashi diakhiri dengan mendaratkan satu jitakan tepat dikepala Naruto

"Ittai yo sensei" Naruto mengelus bagian yang dijitak oleh Kakashi

"Untuk hukumamu, kerjakan soal ini sampai selesai dan batas waktunya minggu depan" Kakashi menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas yang telah terisi soal soal yang terlihat rumit di mata Naruto.

"Senseii~.." Naruto meminta belas kasihan

"Apa? Cepat kerjakan" tak sesuai harapan. Kakashi cepat menghindari tatapan puppy eyes Naruto ke layar komputer didepannya.

Naruto keluar dari ruang guru dengan langkah gontai, kakinya seakan ia seret sambil memegang lemas kertas yang ia dapatkan. Matanya yang masih menatap kosong tadinya, terlihat tambah kosong untuk sekarang. Namun, untunglah ia masih bisa selamat sampai kembali dikelasnya.

"Naru-chan, ada apa?" Hinata menyambut Naruto lalu mengambil lembar yang sedikit lagi akan jatuh dari tangan mungil Naruto.

Naruto hanya bergeming, aura kelam terpampang nyata disekitarnya, hawa dingin yang menusuk membuat Hinata hanya berujar 'Gawat' dalam hatinya.

~  
KHS sudah membunyikan bel nyaring pertanda sekolah hari ini sudah selesai namun, Hinata baru saja akan memulai pekerjaannya sebagai pengantar.

"etto- Naruchan yakin tidak apa-apa?" Hinata mencoba mengulang pertanyaan nya berharap ia mendapat jawaban. Sayangnya, Hinata belum beruntung, Naruto hanya mengangguk lemah tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun pada Hinata. 'Argh Kakashi-sensei sudah membuat Naruto seperti orang gila saja' dumel Hinata dalam hatinya

"Aaa.. Naruchan, awas! Didepanmu ada sepeda" Hinata mencoba menghentikan langkah Naruto yang baru akan menabrak sepeda di depannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, hinata mulai merangkulkan tangannya kelengan Naruto menuntun Naruto yang seakan kehilangan nyawanya untuk selamat sampai di rumah.

Akhirnya, setelah melewati berbagai rintingan Hinata mensukseskan misinya.

"Baa-san Shitsureshimasu" kata Hinata sopan sambil mengetuk pintu. Taklama kushina datang masih dengan celemek dan spatula ditangannya.

"Ah.. Hinata-chan ayo masuk dulu, tumben ada apa dengan Naruto"Kushina sedikit aneh melihat Hinata yang seperti membopong ankanya.

"Ano baa-san sepertinya Naruto demam, jadi saya yang mengantarnya pulang" jawab Hinata

"Demam?" Kushina mencium gelagat aneh dari anaknya bukan demam. Perlahan ia meraba jidat Naruto dan.. tak ada panas yang lebih disana/

"Arigatou ne Hinachan,kalau begitu ayo masuk dulu, kita makan siang bersama" kushina berpura pura tak mengetahui kebohongan Naruto,

"ano.. tidak apa apa basan, saya langsung pulang lagipula kaa-san pasti sudah menunggu" Jawab Hinata bersiap berbalik pamit pada Kushina.

"Oh..sayang sekali,yasudah. Hati hati dijalan ya Hinata" Kushina sedikit melambaikan tangannya.

"Ha'i basan"

Tak berapa lama setelah Hinata hilang dibalik pagar sederhana rumah Naruto,Kushina mengangkat spatulanya sejenak kemudian JDANG! Satu pukulan telak dari spatula yang masih dengan sisa minyak mendarat di puncak kepala Naruto.

"K-K-Kyaaaa~~" teriakan pun terdengar seantero Osaka(?)

"Ittai yo kaasan" Naruto yang baru mendapatkan kesadarannya memgelus pelan kepalanya yang malang.

"Cepat ganti bajumu lalu bereskan cucian di belakabng"

Kasur berwarna putih yang tadinya rapi sekarang berbentuk tak karuan setelah Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya kesana. Nampak wajah lesunya tertutup oleh rambut pirang miliknya.

Tiba-tiba.. Drtt..Drt.. handphone dengan hiasan kucing di sudut layarnya mengeluarkan suara, buru buru Naruto mengambil yang terselip di dalam seragamnya yang juga sudah tak karuan.

Terlihat bacaan 1 new massage from Hinata, Klik, Naruto membuka pesan itu kemudian mendapati pesan : 'Naruchan, soal tugasmu itu coba tanyakan kepada Gaarakun, aku yakin dia bisa membantumu. Semangat' pesan singkat itu sukses membuat Naruto bak tersamabar petir untuk kedua kalinya.

"Oh iya. Tugas itu.. dan Gaara"

Tapi, belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan lamunan nya teriakan Kushina dari arah dapur menggema ke seluruh Osaka,

"Naru-chan cepat!"

Tap..tap.. tap.. bunyi langkah Naruto semakin mendekat ke arah dapur membuat Kushina tak bisa menyembunyikan smirknya yang khas ibuibu marah(?) sedang anaknya? Ya, naruto datang dengan wajah nya yang ditekuk berkali kali lipat.

"kau ini, Hinata itu anak yang baik tak sepatutnya kau menyusahkannya" omel Kushina saat Naruto baru saja akan menyentuh pakaiannya di mesin cuci

"berlagak sakit demam lagi" Kushina kembali mengoceh membuat telinga anak sulungnya memerah

"kaa-san berhentilah mengomeli ku" ujar Naruto

"sekarang melawan.." Kushina tetap mengoceh

"Argh.." Naruto meninggalkan cuciannya didalam mesin cuci yang sedang beroperasi sedang dirinya? Ia pergi keluar demi mengurangi dampak kekesalannya.

Naruto gontai melangkahkan kakinya keluar pekarangan rumahnya, iris sapphire nya tak berhenti terpaku pada satu objek disebelahnya. Apa lagi kalau bukan rumah besar keluatga Uchiha, ia menerawang jauh kesana berhartap seseorang yang ia nantikan bisa datang dengan tiba-tiba dan merangkulnya walau sesaat.

Drap.. drap... Naruto masih berjalan gontai dan tak tahu tujuan, sesekali ia menunduk dan memanyunkan bibirnya lalu meremas kedua tangannya didepan. Dan akibat itulah tiba-tiba.. Duk. Ia kembali menabrak seseorang. Siapa? Hah,itu orang yang sama dengan yang ia tabrak di sekolah. Sabaku gaara

"sebaiknya kau mulai memakai kacamata Nona" ujar Gaara

"Ma-maaf" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya

"kau sudah menabrakku 2 kali, dan mungkin kau harus mengganti rugi atas waktuku yang terbuang" gaara menepuk pelan kepala Naruto yang sedang menunduk

"apa? Berhenti menepuk kepalaku seperti itu" Naruto kesal, ia tak ingin ada siapapun yang menggantikan kebiasaan Sasuke untuknya. Tidak juga untuk orang satu ini. Ia memalingkan muka dari Gaara lalu berniat kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda tanpa menghiraukan Gaara.

Gaara menunjukkan senyum liciknya lalu Grep, ia menangkap pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto dengan sempurna tanpa membalikkan badannya. "kau harus mengganti rugi Nona" ujar Gaara dengan penekanan disetiap katanya

"benarkah? Tidak akan" Naruto tak kalah keras, ia melepaskan cengkraman Gaara

"Baiklah, kalau begitu jangan pernah meminta bantuanku" seakan tahu masalah Naruto, Gaara mengandalakan kartu AS nya.

Tap-Tap- Naruto mundur 2 langkah kembali mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Gaara "Baiklah. Jadi, mau kau apakan aku Hah?" Naruto mengalihkan mode kesal menjadi double kesal. Naruto sadar Gaara pasti mengetahui tentang tugas tambahannya, dan itu berarti tak ada yang dapat kembali tersenyum,mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali, dan Naruto membuntuti pria itu dari belakang.

-RAMEN ICHIRAKU- tempat terdekat yang bisa mereka jangkau dengan berjalan kaki. Gaara memesan 2 mangkuk ramen lalu duduk disalah satu meja. "ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?" tanya Gaara saat mereka berdua menunggu pesanan datang.

".." naruto bergeming

"ternyata rasa gengsimu tinggi Naru-chan" gaara menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya lalu kembali menepuk pelan kepala Naruto.

"Hei. Sekali lagi kau lakukan itu, aku akan menjauhimu" Naruto suddah diambang batasnya untuk tidak meneriaki lelaki beriris Ruby itu.

"okeoke,jadi apa kau tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Gaara tak lama setelah ramen mereka datang.

".." Naruto mengambil sumpitnya dan kembali tak menghiraukan Gaara.

"aku melihatmu mengambil tugas tambahan dari Kakashi-sensei" lanjt Gaara

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Apakah tuan Gaara bersedia membantuku?" Naruto meletakkan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk dengan asap yang masih mengepul lalu beralih menatap Gaara dengan wajah cute yang dibuat-buat. Jelas sekali.

"Dengan senang hati" Gumam Gaara sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. intens.

mereka beralih menikmati ramen masing-masing.

Tak ada pembicaraan lebih lanjut saat mereka menyudahi makan singkat itu. Gaara yang notabene nya pendiam pun hanya menikmati aura dingin yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Naruto yang sebenarnya periang namun sudah tersilimuti triplebadmood pun hanya bisa bergumul dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka sudah kembali sampai dititik awal pertemuan mereka didepan rumah Naruto. masih bergeming Naruto hanya sedikit melempar senyum pada Gaara sebelum ia masuk ke pekarangannya,sedang Gaara hanya melihat perempuan itu dari belakang,hingga ia selamat masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba.. Tap..Tap..Tap.. perlahan gaara tak bisa menghentikan kakinya yang berjalan mengikuti Naruto, Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap-semakin cepat- Tap-Tap.. Grep!

Entah apa yang merasuki lelaki itu hingga memeluk Naruto dari arah belakang dengan tiba-tiba. Sontak Naruto yang tak menyadari adanya Gaara yang mengikutinya pun berontak "Oii.. apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto dengan wajahnya yang semakin kesal.

"..." Gaara bergeming, semakin mempererat pelukannya

"Gaara!" Naruto menaikkan nada suaranya

"Arigatouna" satu kata meluncur dari mulutnya

"..." sekarang giliran Naruto yang terdiam, ia berhenti berontak, terpana dengan satu kata dari Gaara. Perlahan airmatanya mengalir tanpa ia sadari. Ada apa dengan airmata ini? Gumamnya dalam hati.

Perlahan Gaara melepas pelukannya. "aku siap kapanpun kau akan mengerjakan tugas itu" ujar Gaara yang secepat kilat berbalik membelakangi Naruto dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh,tanpa mengetahui bulir airmata Naruto yang semakin menjadi walau ia juga melangkahkan kakinya seperti Gaara.

Jdang, pintu putih milik kediaman Naruto tertutup.

_Kenapa kau lakukan itu?_

"Naru-chan.. apa kau sudah pulang?" kushina berteriak mendengar pintu rumahnya terbanting kencang.

"Ya-a-a.." Naruto mencoba menyembunyikan getaran dalam jawaban

Drap..drap..drap.. langkah kaki Naruto yang menaiki tangga terdengar jelasan dan kembali ditutup dengan bantingan pintu kamarnya.

"Dasar Naruto" Kushina menggelengkan kepala

Naruto secepat kilat mencari kalung pemberian Sasuke, ia mengangkat kalung itu

tepat didepan wajahnya. Perlahan namun pasti kedua matanya memerah dan tak lama mnegeluarkan cairan bening yang mengaliri kedua pipinya. Utuk yang kesekian kalinya Naruto menangis lagi.

Tiba-tiba handphone flip milik Naruto yang tergeletak diatas tempat tidurnya bergetar sebuah sms dari nomor yang tidak dikenal. _Datanglah besok kita akan menyelesaikan tugasmu. _Dengan tatapan nanar Naruto membaca sms yang baru masuk itu. Tak lain takbukan itu pasti nomor Gaara. Dengan hati bertanya-tanya bagaimana lelaki itu bisa mengambil nomer handphonenya.

Naruto menyerah ia tak mempunyai pilihan lain selain meminta seseorang dengan tato didahinya itu membantu nya mengerjakan tugas dari Kakashi-sensei. Besok yang kebetulan hari libur akan dimanfaatkannya untuk merayu Hinata. Hinata pasti mengetahui letak pasti rumah Sabaku Gaara. Dengan begitu Naruto tak perlu susah payah mereply sms yang barusan masuk itu.

Untuk sementara ini, biarkan Naruto sedikit terlelap dengan merengkuh handphone yang masih menampakkan sms dari Gaara ditangan kanannya dan sebuah kalung sapphire di tangan kirinya. Untuk saat ini, ia tak perlu memilih.

Malam datang tepat saat Naruto membuka matanya. Ia ketiduran tanpa mimpi yang jelas. Naruto memutar kakinya kesamping ranjang dan sedikit merenggangkan otot otot tubuhnya. Naruto mengucek kedua matanya dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan kedua benda yang ada digenggamannya selama tidur tadi. Ia terpana..

"Naru-chan..bangun.. cepat mandi" Kushina kembali menggemakan pekikan khasnya.

"iya.." jawab Naruto tak kalah kencang.

Naruto berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi. Di nyalakannya shower yang mengeluarkan tetes tetes air hangat yang dengan segera menyentuh setiap inci kulit tan yang tak terbalut apapun lagi. Naruto menikmati itu, menyegarkan pikirannya. Sembari ia membersihkan rambutnya dengan sedikit kasar Naruto membuat mindset "Ia merupakan kekasih Sasuke dan Gaara sangat berbeda dibanding Sasuke" gumamnya pelan.

Selesai membersihkan diri Naruto menahan geraknya dan kembali merapal satu kalimat layaknya mantra "Gaara sangat berbeda dibanding dengan Sasuke".

Naruto berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya berniat mengambil beberapa helai baju untuk melanjutkan tidur malam ini. Entahlah, Naruto merasa sangat mengantuk. Namun, mata Naruto menangkap sebuah panggilan masuk ke handphonenya, buru-buru ia hampiri dan meletakkan ditelinga "Naru-chan.. Halo" suara Hinata menyambutnya diujung sana.

"aa~ Hinata-chan kebetulan sekali. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan tapi.. tunggu aku ingin memakai baju dahulu. Okey?" Naruto meletakkan handphonenya diatas meja kemudian mengenakan baju tidurnya dengan cepat dan kembali meraih handphonenya.

"Hinata kau masih disana?" Tanya Naruto

"Iya, Naru-chan, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"tadi aku bertemu Gaara dan ia menawarkan diri untuk membantu tugas dari Kakashi-sensei besok dirumahnya. Jadi, yah bagaimana kalau kau juga menemaniku Hina-chan aku tak mengetahui rumah Sabaku itu." Ucap Naruto 'dan terlebih aku tidak ingin menanyakan hal itu padanya' lanjut Naruto dalam hati.

"Ba-baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Besok juga aku libur membantu ibu"

"Baiklah Hina-chan. Arigatou ne~" naruto berujar sembari mengeringkan rambutnya dengan hairdryer. Membuat bising Hinata yang berada diseberang.

"Naru-chan, aku tutup ya. Suara hairdryer mu begitu bising. Mata ashita"

Percakapan itu diakhiri sepihak oleh Hinata. Padahal Naruto masih ingin sedikit curhat kepada karibnya itu.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.00 WIB dan syukurlah belum ada tanda-tanda Sasuke menghubungi kekasih jarak jauhnya ini. jujur saja, Naruto mana mungkin bisa menghadapi suara Sasuke dengan wajar untuk saat ini. Perasaan mliknya masih dilemma dengan seseorang bernama Sabaku Gaara. Naruto harus ekstra menjaga kesetiaannya kepada Sasuke dan hal itu membutukan waktu dan juga momen yang tepat.

Pagi kembali menyapa. Tanpa Naruto duga ia bangun sebegitu pagi. Mungkin memang karena ia kebanyakan tidur. Naruto berniat melihat jam di handphonenya namun tanpa diduga ada 10 panggilan tak terjawab dilayar itu. Klik. Naruto membuka log panggilannya 5 dari nomor Sasuke dan 6 dari nomor yang belum Naruto simpan namun masih ada di ingatannya, nomor Gaara.

'Apa ini?' geram Naruto dalam hatinya.

Drt.. drt.. ditengah kepanikannya. Layar handphone Naruto kembali berkelap-kelip menampakkan nama Sasuke disana, seketika wajah Naruto memucat. Diangkatnya handphone itu ke telinga dan…

"Hoi.. Dobe! Kau kemana saja?" suara baritone yang dingin dan tajam menyambut telinga Naruto seketika menegakkan bulu kuduknya. Seakan Sasuke sedang mendeathglare nya saat ini,

"ano.. gomen.. Sasuke.. ano.. itu" gelagapan lah yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini.

"kau bertingkah aneh Dobe" nada Sasuke semakin membuat Naruto tersudut

"tidak..tidak.. tidak ada apa-apa. Eng, ano.. Sasuke-kun.. aku yah, ada.. Oh, kaasan memanggilku. Mata ne" Klik. Cepat-cepat Naruto memutuskan hubungan telepon itu dan menghembuskan nafas lega. Naruto tahu pasti Sasuke akan menyadari kejanggalan dalam kalimatnya. Terlebih sejak kapan Naruto biasa memanggil Sasuke dengan embel-embel kun dibelakang. Argh..! naruto mengacak rambutnya sendiri..

"Naru-chan.. Hinata ingin menemuimu" terdengar Kushina meneriaki Naruto dari lantai bawah.

'Hinata! Ah, Syukurlah' Naruto bergembira ria.

Drap.. drap.. drap.. Naruto menuruni tangga dengan tidak sabar. Ia ingin segera menemui Hinata dan menceritakan semuanya. Naruto tidak tahan lagi menyimpan semuanya sendiri!

"Naru-chan.." Hinata menyapa Naruto seakan ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan namun tiba-tiba Naruto dengan tidak sabar menarik tangan Hinata menaiki tangga kearah kamarnya.

Brak.. pintu kamar Naruto tertutup. Menyisakan keduanya yang sekarang duduk diatas ranjang Naruto.

"Hinata-chan.. mou.. aku tidak kuat lagi.." Naruto menggenggam tangan karibnya dengan kencang.

"Ano.. naru-chan aku juga ada hal yang ingin disampaikan.." Hinata memotong perkataan karibnya yang sedang galau tingkat akut itu.

"apa?" Tanya Naruto masih dengan wajah sedih

"apa kau dan Sasuke sedang ada masalah?" Tanya Hinata

Blam!

"kyaa~~ itulah yang membuatku tidak kuat lagi Hina-chan! Tasukete yoooo!

"tadi malam Sasuke menelponku, dia bilang kau tidak menjawab panggilannya. Jadi, aku mengatakan mungkin saja kau masih demam dan ketiduran" lanjut Hinata

"Hina-chan.. tadi pagi Sasuke juga menelponku" ujar Naruto "dan aku bertingkah aneh, entah kenapa semenjak bertemu Gaara aku takut kalau aku sudah mengkhianati Sasuke.. aku takut" Naruto semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya pada tangan Hinata

"eng.. memangnya kenapa? Kalian hanya kenalan bukan? Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah Naru-chan. Yah, kecuali kau memang menaruh perasaan lebih" Hinata berujar dengan lembut "tapi, aku yakin itu tak mungkin kan?" lanjutnya diakhiri dengan nada bertanya.

Naruto terdiam seketika, ia baru saja teringat bahwa sebenernya Hinata menyimpan rasa pada Sabaku Gaara itu. Cepat cepat ditelannya segala kelakuan Gaara tempo hari kepadanya.

"ah, iya.. tidak mungkin aku menaruh perasaan lebih Hina-chan. Eng, mungkin aku hanya ketakutan. Ya, soalnya aku belum pernah berhubungan jarak jauh jadi aku takut menodai janjiku bersama Sasuke.

"nah, begitu lebih baik. Ayo sekarang kita kerumah Gaara. Lebih cepat tugasmu selesai pasti akan lebih baik Naru-chan" Hinata bangkit dari duduknya lalu mematut diri didepan kaca milik Naruto membenarkan pita yang terselip di belakang gaun terusan yang ia kenakan. Hari ini ia berbeda. Sudah tentu untuk bertemu dengan Gaara bukan?

Naruto mengganti baju dengan pakaian yang biasa ia kenakan memang tidak terlalu feminine tapi pakaian ini menggambarkan diri Naruto yang sesungguhnya. Tak lama keduanya menuruni tangga lalu berpamitan dengan Kushina.

Hinata dan Naruto telah sampai didepan sebuah rumah yang bernuansa putih. Dengan pagar hitam setinggi 1,5 meter mengelilingi rumah itu. Hinata tampak tak sabar menekan bel yang ada disamping pagar. Dan syukurlah tak lama seseorang keluar dan mempersilahkan Hinata dan Naruto masuk. "Gaara-sama sudah menunggu" ucap seseorang itu.

"jadi, dia anak orang kaya" gumam Hinata.

"sttt.. Hinata" Naruto meletakkan satu jarinya di bibir. Memberi isyarat pada Hinata untuk berhenti melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Pintu besar yang berwarna coklat tu terbuka tepat saat Naruto dan Hinata sampai. Disana telah berdiri sosok Sabaku yang masih mengenakan baju rumahnya. "Silahkan masuk" ujar Gaara.

Naruto dan Hinata terpana dengan kemewahan rumah Gaara "ookiina" ujar Naruto pelan. Ketiganya tak banyak bicara. Hinata dan Naruo dengan patuh mengikuti arah jalan Gaara dan akhirnya sampai pada tempat dimana mereka akan belajar.

"Yosh, Ganbarimasu!" Naruto yang baru saja duduk segera mengeluarkan perlengkapan tulisnya dan tak lupa juga soal seabrek yang diberikan oleh Kakashi.

"Nomor 1 ada yang bisa mengerjakan?" Gaara membuka pembelajaran dengan baik

"Hm.. kalau tidak salah.. ini.. dikali dengan.. ini.. kemudian ditambah ¾ terus baru dikali dengan ½ akar 2" ujar Hinata tampak semangat

"Hm.. ada sedikit kesalahan Hinata-san, kau tidak perlu menambahinya dengan ¾ karna itu akan habis seperti keterangan disoal" Gaara memperbaiki pekerjaan Hinata.

"Ha~ sou desu ne, maaf aku melupakannya" ujar Hinata yang membuat Gaara tersenyum. Dan akhirnya juga membuat Hinata melted seketika.

Di sisi lain, Naruto hanya memandangi mereka berdua yang sibuk dengan banyak soal. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri sedang kehilangan arah karna tak satupun soal yang dapat ia mengerti. Hal itu membuat Naruto hanya bisa memainkan handphonenya tanpa mengganggu Gaara dan Hinata. Tapi, tiba-tiba..

"ano.. sepertinya aku membutuhkan WC" Naruto celingak-celinguk kekiri dan kanan berusaha menemukan letak WC dirumah besar ini.

"Hallloo~~" naruto geram karna baik Gaara ataupun Hinata tak ada yang menggubrisnya.

"Ehem.. ehem" Naruto berdeam namun tetap diabaikan.

"yasudah aku bisa cari sendiri" Naruto beranjak tanpa membawa handphone bersamanya.

Naruto berjalan menuruni tangga tanpa mengeluarkan suara takut-takut apabila ada penghuni lain yang akan terganggu.

"WC..WC..WC.." Naruto mencari keberadaan WC untuk segera buang air kecil.

"WC, Nah.. ini dia.." ujar Naruto yang akhirnya menemukan WC.

~sementara diruang belajar~

Drtt.. drtt.. getaran khas handphone Naruto memecah konsentrasi Gaara dan Hinata

Gaara lebih dahulu menyadari getaran itu karna Hinata sedang sibuk memcahkan soal nomor 6 yang tingkat kesulitannya lumayan parah.

"bukankah ini milik Naruto?" gumam Gaara pada dirinya sendiri lalu dengan bingung mengangkat handphone itu.

"Moshi-moshi, Sumimasen. Sepertinya Naruto sedang ke WC" Gaara menyahut

"Kau siapa?" Suara khas diujung sana tampak geram mendapati apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Aku Gaara teman Naruto"

"baiklah jika di sudah kembali. Cepat segera hubungi aku"

"Hm.." Gaara menyahut malas mendengar nada perintah yang dilontarkan oleh seseorang diujung sana.

"Gaara-san.. aku bisa menyelesaikan soal ini. jawabannya C" Hinata yang baru saja kembali dari dunia angkanya terkejut mendapati Gaara yang sedang memegang handphone Naruto.

"kenapa dengan handphone Naruto, Gaara-san?" Hinata menyembunyikan getaran dalam suaranya.

"barusan ada yang menelpon.."

"siapa?" tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berdiri diambang pintu.

"entahlah.."

"perempuan atau lelaki?" Tanya Naruto tampak tak sabar begitupun dengan Hinata yang terlihat semakin pucat.

"Lelaki.." jawab Gaara polos.

"Yabai!" sahut Naruto dan Hinata berbarengan.

-To be Continue

Assalamu'alaikum minnaa~~

Nih, udah update chapter 2.. kyaa.. Maaf ya atas kesalahan di chapter 1 dibawah terbuat Owari seharusnya Tsuzuku tapi, sudah Tia edit kok. Maaf ya.. Maaf *ojigiampelantai

Nah, bagaimana Chapter keduanya? Mohon kritik dan saran ya! Maaf juga jika masih mengecewakan karna..

Semua ini hanyalah karya Tia yang belum apa apa di dunia tulis menulis(?) Tapi, jika diluar sana masih ada orang yang berbaik hati memberikan saran agar Tia jadi lebih baik, silahkan sampaikan itu di kotak review.. Arigatou Gozaimasu.. Mata Ne!

-Tiara

Balesan ripiu untuk yang tidak punya akun nih.. Douzoo~ 

Shinseina Hana : hehe daijoubu Hana.. sudah diriview saja Tia sangat berterima kasih. Bagus? Wah terima kasih yaa… nah, kemarin ada kesalahan Hana. Ini multichap, belum selesai kok, kemarin salah buat Owari soalnya itu di copy paste dari fic sebelumnya yang one-shoot hehe.. jadi yang timbul bukan sequel tapi, kelanjutannya. Haha. Semoga suka ya. Terima Kasih!

Guest : beneran udah bagus? Wah terima kasih! Haha.. out of the box ya? Sayang kalo buat Sasuke sakit ntar Narunya makin galau(?) xD. Iya.. ini next chappi nya. Semoga suka ya. Terima Kasih!


End file.
